When the teachers are gone
by Bright Eyed Soul Sister
Summary: The teachers leave the students alone for one day...What happens? TOTAL ABSOLUTE CHAOS! potions, monsters and Snape gets hit in the face with a pie!


When the teachers are gone

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the students at Hogwarts academy.

"I would like to announce, that the teachers of Hogwarts and myself will be leaving your house prefects in charge while we are away." Percy Weasley, the boy prefect of Gryffindor sat up straight, proudly flashing his badge with the big letter "P."

" Well, that's all, good day to you." Dumbledore and the teachers then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a school full of students with no idea what to. Percy and the other prefects stood up then, Percy said in his important 'prefect' voice "Now Gryffindors if you could just-"

"PARTY!" screamed the school's troublemakers, and Percy's little brothers, Fred and George. **( LOL! You got to love the Weasley twins!)**

The whole school than stampeded out than, leaving the prefects in the great hall, trying to figure out what to do.

Hermione was very excited about the teachers being gone, because it ment she could brew potions that she could never do with the teachers around. (Hermione was very, very smart and could create potions that witches twice her age couldn't do, the teachers just wouldn't let her.) She stood in front of the cauldron trying to figure out what to do first when her friend Neville Longbottom came bursting in.

" Hermione!" he said " I lost Trevor _again!_ Have you seen him?" Neville was a very nice boy, but he was very forgetful and always losing his pet toad, Trevor.

"No," said Hermione "but I could help you look for him."

"Really? thanks!"

"No problem." Hermione and Neville walked out of the potions class to go look for Trevor.

Trevor hopped off the shelf where he had been hiding behind some bottle of potion, knocking them over a cauldron. The liquids poured into the cauldron and turned disgusting green color.

Harry Potter and his best friend Ron Weasley walked onto the Quidditch field with their brooms and started to fly around when they were interrupted by their Draco Malfoy.

" Think you're a big flying hot shot, don't you, Potter?"

" Just leave us alone, Malfoy!" snapped Ron

"Oh?" he sneered "What are you going to do, hex me?"

" Yes," said Ron "Yes, I am." he then jumped on his broomstick and started chasing after Malfoy. Harry got on his Nimbus 2000 and started after them.

Ron, Malfoy and Harry flew all over the Quidditch field and through the doors to the great hall where Neville, Hermione and Ginny were looking for Trevor. ( Ginny had nothing better to do, so she started helping Neville and Hermione.)

Malfoy then landed, pointed his wand at Harry and Ron and chanted a spell. It missed Ron by inches. " Hey!" shouted Hermione "Get away from my friends!" "I'm not afraid of you, you filthy _mudblood!_"

There were a bunch of gasps from Fred, George, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan and Seamus Finningin, who had just walked in three seconds ago.

"-how _dare _you?-"

"-_who do you think are?_-"

"-apologize! _Now!_-"

Everyone started yelling at once. Neville, who didn't have his wand with him, grabbed a bowl of pudding from the nearest table (it was almost supper time, so food had just appeared on the table) and threw it in Malfoy's face.

"Oh, you want to start with me, Longbotton?" he growled he picked up some tacos and threw it at Neville. He dogged it and it hit Ginny. Ginny aimed some potatoes at Malfoy, which hit Lee. Pretty soon food was flying everywhere. The other kids either came in to eat or because they heard shouting.

"FOOD FIGHT!" screamed Hufflepuff's Cedric Diggory. Magic totally forgotten, the whole school was throwing food at each other, most of them not even knowing why. Nobody was looking at the clock to see that the teachers would be back soon. Nobody was aware of the cauldron in the potions room bubbling up and overflowing. Or the slimy green monster coming out of it. People were throwing food not really aware of much else.

Suddenly there was a big puff of smoke. The teachers were back.

"Greetings childr- _**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?**_" yelled Dumbledore

Nobody was listening. They all kept throwing food. Then a pie hit Snape in the face. "_**THIS MEANS WAR!**_" he screamed and picked up a pie- which hit Dumbledore- now even the _teachers _were throwing food. Then it happened. **A GIANT SLUG **came out of nowhere (the potions room) and started eating all the food. Everybody who had food on them (so pretty much everybody) screamed and ran out. Dumbledore, who was throwing macaroni at Professor McGonagall, yelled " ENOUGH!" and shrank the slug until it was two inches long. After that day, the teachers never left the students alone again. Dumbledore kept the slug in a jar and named it Squishy.

**THE**

**END!**


End file.
